LEONARDO UNIT MANUAL
by The Child Of Silence
Summary: Congratulations! You have purchased your very own LEONARDO HAMATO Unit! We at TMNT Inc. appreciate your purchase! Within this manual is almost everything you'll need to know to raise a happy and healthy LEONARDO! And keep all, if not most of your limbs!


A/n: Not sure if this has been done before in this fandom, but here is my version of a manual for a TMNT Inc LEONARDO Unit! Yay! Ahem... Either way, enjoy, and feel free to point any spelling errors. I did this on my iPod. Please R&R, and tell me what you think, sil'vous plait.

Oh, and a special offer for whoever can find my masterfully hidden Hetalia reference, they will receive me writing them a oneshot of their choosing. Like genre, plot, and so on. Have fun, aru!

Disclaimer: I own not TMNT or any related terms.

* * *

><p>Congratulations! You have purchased your very own LEONARDO HAMATO Unit! We at TMNT Inc. appreciate your purchase!<p>

Within this manual, is (almost) everything you'll need to know to raise a happy and healthy LEONARDO! And keep all, if not most of your limbs!

Opening your package:

There are several ways to do so, the safest ways possible are as listed:

1. Cry out in help, standing at least twenty feet away from the box. This method will activate HERO mode automatically, and the Unit will burst out of the box, weilding his katanas. It is advised to only use this method if actually aquirring some sort of assistance, unless you want to activate LECTURE mode.

2. Knock polietly on the crate, introducing yourself, and assuring him you are a friend. This will activate POLITE mode, and is probably the safest way to get him to come out. Unless he finds you a threat. Then run.

3. Have a RAPHAEL Unit nearby, and hide behind a barrier. This may activate ANGST and/or LECTURE mode. Make sure RAPHAEL is in FAMILY mode for minimum damage.

4. Just open the crate. TMNT Inc. is not responsible for any deaths or injuries that occur.

5. Have a SPLINTER unit nearby, and prepare a traditional Japanese Tea Party. This will not only let your LEO unit fell at home, but will activate FAMILY mode. Unless any BROTHER Units appear.

Standard Unit:  
>Name: Leonardo Hamato<br>Height: 5"2 est.  
>Age: 15 to 16.<br>Languages spoken: English, Japanese.  
>Length: Unknown<p>

Your LEO Unit should come with the following items:

One (1) set of twin katanas  
>One (1) sword care kit<br>One (1) sleeping bag  
>Two (2) spair masks, blue<br>One (1) hygeine kit  
>One (1) caligraphy set<p>

Modes:

Family Mode(Default): In this mode, your unit will be more adapted for a family life style, and makes an excellent baby sitter. This mode, your LEONARDO will be willing to do domestic chores, and try adding Family time. It's best to have a family with him in this mode. Or else he'll start rounding up nearby BROTHER Units, stray cats, dogs, ninja, and the occasional little old lady.

Polite Mode: As it is obvious by the name of this mode as what it is, we can't help you anymore then that.

Lecture Mode: In this mode, you're LEO unit will lecture for hours on end. This mode is often activated by BROTHER Units, or doing anything stupid.

Hero Mode(Default): In this mode, your unit will do everything in his power to keep you and fellow civilians safe. This mode makes a wonderful bodyguard, but there needs to be a strong bond between you and your unit.

Ninja Mode(Locked): When we find the units in this mode, more information will be sent out. Until then, do not try to activate this mode.

Angst mode(Locked): In this mode, your LEO Unit will suffer from severe depression. In this mode, your unit will no longer do any of his normal functions. If you notice your unit staring dismally at anything sharp, or potentially deadly, send your unit back immediately. Or your Unit may commit suicide. When in this mode, please be carefull of what Units you allow around him.

Special edition Renegade Unit:

This unit does not have the other modes, and is anti-social, yet retaines some Hero mode traits. He will help anyone, and will be like a true Ninja. This mode is not suited for large crowds, much like the others, but may lash out in order to get away. This Unit is prone to severe depression and should be often praised, ans kept busy.

This unit will come with the standard supplies, as well as:

Food rations  
>Two (2) cloaks<br>One (1) back pack  
>Six (6) knives.<p>

Special Edition Turtle Tot Unit:

In this mode, you will receive a baby turtle version of a LEO Unit. It will come with the following:

One (1) diaper bag  
>Two (2) bottles<br>One (1) bottle of Mutagen  
>One (1) Pack of diapers<br>Several baby Toys  
>Three (3) changes of warm clothes<br>One (1) pair of safety gloves

Instructions for activating your unit:

You will receive your unit before it has had the Mutagen shot, and therefore, it is up to you to complete the process. Here are a list of activating you TurtleTot!LEO Unit:

1: Warm up a room for your new Unit.  
>2: Placing your unit in a sturdy container.<br>3: Pour the Mutagen in, taking care not to get any on your person.  
>4: Wearing the provided safety gloves, take your Unit, and bathe of any excess Mutagen<br>5: Burn the container and safety gloves, NOT the turtle.  
>6: Place the turtle in a warm bed, and put on traditional Japanese music, or Vocaloid.<p>

Warning: If, by chance, you do this on any other turtle, other then the one sent to you, then the process will go terribly wrong. Send the turtle back to TMNT Inc, before things get really out of hand.

Within a week, you will now have a TurtleTot!LEO Unit, and it is too be treated as one might treat a normal child. Keep in mind, for best results of growing your own LEO Unit, you will want to surround him by BROTHER Units, and a SPLINTER Unit. He will also need an environment filled with many ways to entertain himself, learn, and anything Japanese will do. Also, if you let him watch anime, it would be best to hide all history textbooks, which contain spoilers.

Caring for this unit:

The LEO Unit is able to take care if itself, be it food or hygiene. It does not need any commands to train, and if treated well, will care for you. However, like almost every TMNT Inc. Unit, he will not allow any sexual relations. Do NOT try to activate any of them. Bobby has yet to recover.

In turn, keep in mind that this unit is cold-blooded, and should be kept in moderately warm temperature at all time.

Trouble Shooting:

Q: My LEO Unit is not doing anything, and just sits around all day.  
>A: More likely then not, the temperature is too cold for him to handle. He is probably slpwing down to hybernate. The solution: turn up the heat.<p>

Q: The LEO Unit has started to bring home other Units, and they now won't go home. What do I do?  
>A: Congrats! Your unit is building a new family. We suggest returning all the units back to us, so they can be seperated.<p>

Q: My LEO Unit is mopping around the house, and nothing will cheer him up.  
>A: Your LEO Unit has entered angst mode. Please immediately send him back to the company.<p>

Q: My LEO Unit has gone missing, and I feel as if something is watching me all the time.  
>A: Your Unit has entered Ninja Mode. Please call the emergency number located on your Unit's shell.<p>

Relationships with other Units:

MIKEY Unit: This Unit will more often then not find the LEO Unit a wonderful target for pranks. The Units will quickly bond, though the LEO Unit will occasionally need an escape from the Youngest BROTHER Unit.

RAPH Unit: These two will need some time to bond, and should be introduced to each other at an early time period. The RAPH Unit will cause the LEO Unit to go through several modes, and is the most likely to activate Angst Mode. When getting along, however, these two become a great team. (TMNT Inc us not responsible for any damages caused by these Units.)

DON Unit: Being the two oldest Units, and the most responsible ones, the two Units will get along really well. Your LEO Unit will keep an eye out for the DON Unit ensuring that he gets enough sleep.

SPLINTER Unit: The LEO Unit will prosper under the watchful eye of a SPLINTER Unit, who will adopt him as a son. This Unit is also an excellent meditator when a LEO Unit gets inti a fight with his brother units.

APRIL Unit: These Units will get along very well, an will have conversations daily.

CASEY Unit: For no known Reason these two units do NOT get along. A fight to the death may occur, unless you yourself manage to figure out why thy hate each other. We have no fucking clue.

SHREDDER Unit: We do not suggest putting these two anywhere near each other. Unless you wish to lose a few limbs.

Once again, thank you for your purchase. TMNT Inc is not responsible for any injuries, deaths, abductions, rashes, kidnappings, gang shoot outs, heart attackes, Chinese water torture, bad song medleys, fanfictions, drunken tattoos, Sexualy transmitted diseases, pregnancies, probes, demonic summonings, resurrections, raptures, earthquakes, tsunamis, nuclear wars, explosions, grand theft auto, ostrich farming, and/or stab wounds this product may(will) cause.


End file.
